Renan
Renan '''is a vet and regular user on the Gen 90s board on GameFAQs. After winning Popularity Contest IV he is now known as the Broverlord. His user name is currently OhHiRenan. History Early History on Gen 90s Renan arrived and then left shorty after the board's creation. He would not return again until September 2008 where he would become a regular. Renan's arrival started with a fizzle, but soon he became a well liked regular. He soon became known for consistantly hitting on fellow user, Marie. Renan did not play a big role in any major affairs in his first few months and simply watched from afar. His only noteworthy feats were writing an erotic story about Zack and Erick and helping Star's "Solid Water" topic achieve 500 posts. Although Renan played no part in the Nibblonian War, he did meet Nibbler. He and Nibbler had something of a friendship on the New Gen 90s board, but it appears that they have parted ways. In Renan's words, it was a "pseudo friendship." Pre-Bro Age Gen 90s When Lizzy, Axzeux, and Hoppy arrived and bombarded the board with topic after topic, Renan had nothing but open disdain for them, thinking they were Rev's alternate accounts. Upon discovering that the new citizens were not related to Rev, Renan was disgusted that people like them actually exist. When Popularity Contest IV came Renan would come out victorious beating Mark in the final round. While it was close battle Renan ultimately recruited more people for his side and was able to come out on top in the final hours of the contest. Bro Age Renan's winning of Popularity Contest IV marked the beginning of the Bro Age. He assumed the title of '''Broverlord '''and named several people into his new government. During the Bro Age, Renan became close with several of the board's members and became one of the most popular members in the board's history. The Bro Age was not all fun and games for Renan however. Renan became one of many victims to Sneezy's marking spree. And after former Overlord Joe had his account hacked, Renan also had his account hacked and was unable to log onto any of his accounts. In early September Sneezy revealed that he was involved in Joe's hacking, but did not mention Renan's. It is speculated that he did in fact hack his account as well. Near the end of the Bro Age Renan would attempt to host Popularity Contest V himself, but would be unable to continue on due to him going on vacation. The contest was continued by AAF and per request by himself Renan was not included in the roster. Personality Renan is an avid believer of the '''Bro. Most of his posts involve the word Bro and involve adding the word Bro to several different words in order to create Brotastic words. His posting style varies from board to board though and he only does his Bro act on social boards. Trivia *Renan has been banned a total of 6 times. 5 of those times were after he joined Gen 90s. *He was the last member to leave New Gen 90s. *Renan is Bros with StarWolf. *He once wrote an erotic story about Zack and Erick that very shortly got incredibly serious and it was dropped. *Odd Quote: **''"If I were in the same vicinity of Joe I would probably sexually harass him as much as I could. Like I'd rub the tip of my dick on all his doorknobs or something. I'm going to diarrhea inside your pillow cases, but you won't know until you sleep. Also I'm going to put your underpants in the freezer. And then put it back on your body so your dick will shrivel up and fall off."'' See Also *Silver Age *Popularity Contests *Joe *Bro Age Category:Users Category:Popularity Contests